


It Feels Like Heaven Between The Sheets

by Flo0007



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Kara Danvers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Basically, Daddy Kink, F/F, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Omega Lena Luthor, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flo0007/pseuds/Flo0007
Summary: If Lena wanted Kara to fuck her, she will. She will fuck her into the bed. She will fuck her so hard, so good she won’t be able to walk for a week.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 15
Kudos: 548





	It Feels Like Heaven Between The Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote this. Bury me alive, please.

_ The sound of flash meeting flash could be heard thorough the quiet apartment. Panting, whispering, groaning and moaning filled the bedroom. It was unmistakable and obvious. The air in the room was damp and hot. The participants weren’t bother by it, too lost in the intense feeling of pleasure. Beads of sweat rolled down both of their torsos. The gyriation of their hips was brutal, the force even moreso. Eyes were shut and hands were gripping at everything and anything, they could reach. _

_ The brunette omega was barely hanging on the edge. Just a little more and she would be catapulted into one of the best orgasm of her life. Just a tad bit more. A kiss on her nipple, a new angle from her lover, a bite at her neck. Or just two words. „Cum, babygirl!” The command was breathed in her ear. It was all it took to- _

She shot up in bed thanks to the ringing of her phone. She fell back in bed groaning and that was when she noticed the sticky feeling between her legs. The young CEO let out another groan when the phone rang again.

Without looking at the caller ID she answered the phone. „What!”

The tentative voice of one Kara Danvers greeted her on the other end. „Hey, baby. Are you okay? You sound tense.”

„Hello, Darling. Yes, I am. I’m sorry, I just didn’t get enough sleep.” The brunette wasn’t about to tell her girlfriend about her sex dream when said significant other wasn’t there to do anything about her frustration. „What’s up? Why are you calling this early?”

„I was just leaving the gym and thought I would surprise you with breakfast but I forgot my keyes at home so I need you to let me in.” Before the blonde could finish her sentence, Lena was already opening the door. „Hi!”

Kara stepped in the apartment and went straight to the breakfast bar, setting the food and coffee down. When she turned around she grabbed Lena by her arms and pulled her into her. When the younger woman was close enough she bent down and kissed her.

„You’re beautiful first thing in the morning.”

„Oh, please. I can imagine what I look like. Bed head, no makeup, in PJs.” Lena rolled her eyes even if the blush on her cheeks let Kara know just how much she appreciated her comment.

They sat down to eat the food Kara brought all the while talking about the last few days. Since they couldn’t see each other for a couple of days they decided to take the weekend off so they could be with the other. They started this when they almost broke up seven months ago, but this system seemed to work well for the couple. They were happy and the relationship they had was stronger than ever.

„So. What do you want to do this weekend?” Kara was washing the dishes when the brunette suddenly took an interest in their plans.

„I can’t think of anything. Do you?” The blonde suspected something was on her girlfriend’s mind. She was fidgeting in her seat and wouldn’t look Kara in the eyes. At first the blonde thought the cause was lack of sleep but when she was close enough she caught a whiff from her and everything made sense. Lena was _horny_. The alpha figured she had three options: either be patient and wait for Lena to say something or she could tease her until she broke and her animalistic side came out or she could just lift the brunette in her arms and carry her to the bed and ravage her. The first choice was a no go, she wasn’t a patient person when it came to sex. The second would be _so much_ fun for both women, Kara could be the dominant alpha she suppressed and Lena would know from a simple look what to do, how to position herself and when to speak. She could do the third option but then the writer would never know what thought really made the CEO so nervous. So teasing it is. „I kind of just wanted to watch movies and cuddle on the couch. I’m not opposed to going out if you want, though.”

„No, no. Staying in sounds wonderful. And that means I don’t have to dress up.”

„You really don’t have to. You could even dress down, I wouldn’t mind.” Commented Kara, winking at the brunette. She knew how to work her up. Some vague flirting, some light touching, displaying her muscles and strength and biting her lip when she was watching. Most of all: being dominant and confident.

-0-

Kara was pleased. The youngest Luthor was almost at her breaking point. The day so far consisted of touching and teasing and Lena was silently going crazy. She tried her hardest to seem uninterested, hoping Kara would give up after a while but that was _not_ the case. For every hitch in her breath the teasing went up a notch, for every silent scream the touching grew more and more risque.

Her undoing came in the form of an erect cock pressing into her from behind. The omega couldn’t take anymore and Kara knew it as well.

„Tell daddy what you want.”

The words went right through her like lightning. She felt electrified. She turned her head and kissed Kara passionately. The blonde got ahold of Lena and stood up. The omega quickly threw her hands behind her shoulders. They made their way into the bedroom where Kara dropped Lena gently on the bed.

They hurriedly undressed and fell back on the bed kissing and feeling each other up. Lena could feel her alpha’s dick already hard and that just made her wetter. The blonde started to kiss down Lena’s throat while simultaneously pinching her nipples and massaging her breast. The CEO was letting out breathy moans while trying to suck in as much oxygen as she could. She knew for sure hickeys were already forming on her neck.

The alpha was nearing her boobs and Lena was breathing heavier and heavier. The blonde took her time on the brunette’s tits. She licked, bit, sucked and did anything in-between. She then started to kiss and lick the omega’s flat, creamy white stomach. Lena was almost too lost in the pleasure provided by her soon-to-be mate’s lips to ask what she wanted to all day long. She grabbed at Kara’s hair and lifted her head up. Still the writer didn’t stop touching the Luthor with her hands.

„I- I want to…” Lena was breathless and her brain couldn’t function due to the blonde’s on-going ministrations. „Could you… I want you to… If it’s not… Could it be…”

„Tell me, what do you desire?” Kara was starting to get really worked up, she needed release. When her girlfriend continued to stutter, she simply turned her around and smacked her ass. „This could go two ways. One, you tell me what you want _now_ and I’ll think about giving it to you. Two, you continue to make me wait and I punish you for it and we _definitely won’t_ be doing anything you want. Choose!”

„I-I-I… I want to-to…” Lena had to stop at the abrupt pain and pleasure shooting through her body from Kara’s smack on her ass once again. „I want y-you to fuck me… in-in-in y-your wolf form. I want your wolf cock. Your beautiful wolf dick in my human form. I want you to fill my innocent self with your wolf cum.” Screamed the omega when Kara hit her for the third time.

Time seemed to slow down once the words left Lena’s mouth. Kara stiffened and Lena blushed harder than ever before.

„We- we don’t have-”

„On your knees! Ass up in the air and don’t you _fucking_ dare to move!” The growl Kara let out was inhuman and Lena knew her girlfriend was _more than okay_ with the idea.

Lena made herself comfortable in her position and tried not to think about the pleasure she was going to get from this. They were adventurous, they tried _things_ but this would be a first.

The omega felt the alpha's presence, could smell her pheromones, could feel the anticipation in both of them. The wolf form of her girlfriend entered her slowly, still somewhat in control of the creature she turned into. There were many dildos and dicks in Lena but this was _something else_. Kara was massive in human form but in her true form her phallus was _h u g e._

When the blonde was all the way in, the omega saw stars. This feeling was _otherworldly_. The alpha chose to start a barely there pace when the brunette started to squirm. Kara was mind blown by the feeling of it all. The warmth and slickness of the pussy, the tightness. Oh, how much she would like to just start humping the omega like a dog but she knew she had to control herself to not hurt her partner.

„Harder. Faster. Please!” Lena was over the initial discomfort, now she just wanted to get fucked and ruined for anybody else. When the alpha still wouldn’t give it to her like she meant it, Lena knew she had to _do something_. The only thing she could do, the only solution was simple. „ _Fuck me, my alpha!_ ”

At the words Kara couldn’t contained herself and her wolf. If Lena wanted Kara to fuck her, she will. She will fuck her into the bed. She will fuck her _so hard, so good_ she won’t be able to walk _for a week_.

The alpha started to trust into the brunette with abandon. They both lost the ability to think, to speak, to breath. It felt like everything was burning and the pleasure was immense. Kara’s cock reached spots in the CEO nobody even knew was possible. She was in so deep, Lena’s vision started to black out. When she was _just_ about to cum the alpha pulled out. The brunette almost cried at the loss of the sensation.

Before she could start to make a scene the blonde changed quickly just to turn her onto her back and pull her to the edge of the bed. When she was positioned the writer changed to her wolf form once again and stood in front of Lena. She lifted her fore-feet onto the bed and trusted into her girlfriend. Lena cried out from the sudden penetration and pleasure it caused her. They quickly found themselves at the edge again but this time Kara started to lick Lena’s breast with her tongue in wolf form. The sensation that rough tongue inflicted was enough to send Lena into the best orgasm of her life. Her walls tightened around Kara’s dick and that catapulted her into her own orgasm. The walls milked Kara for all she was worth and with her cum continually spilling Lena was sent into another, smaller orgasm.

The feeling of Kara's release and her own pleasure was too much for Lena, who blacked out the moment her second orgasm started.

When she came to it was 2 hours later and Kara was lying next to her in her human form, just holding Lena close to her.

For a week and a half Lena worked from home due to not being able to walk or sit properly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it leave me kudos and comments. If you want check out my other stories.


End file.
